Ichiro no go
by Lars Black
Summary: El deseo que Hikaru le pidió a al dios del go se hizo realidad aunque de una manera inesperada
1. chapter 1

Saya Sakamoto recibió una llamada que la sorprendió mucho, Se disculpó con sus clientes, porque tenía que cerrar cuanto antes su negocio porque habían llamado de la secundaria de su hijo. Ichiro había tenido un accidente en el club y lo habían llevado al hospital.

-Lo lamento tanto Ogata San- dijo apenada al cliente que acababa de llegar.

Seiji Ogata era habitual de la tienda desde hacia años, por lo que no dudó en preguntar que era lo que ocurría. Saya le comento que su hijo había tenido un accidente en el colegio y que tenia que ir al hospital cuanto antes.

Ogata se ofreció de inmediato a llevarla y ella no lo dudó ni un segundo. Mientras conducía Ogata miró a Saya, la conocía desde hacía mucho, ella era unos 5 años menor que él, 37 a lo mucho, aunque ella siempre había parecido mucho mas joven, por lo que siempre olvidaba que Saya tenía un hijo de 12 años…. No sabía mucho del niño ya que literal, nunca lo había visto, solo sabía que ella y su difunto marido, el cual había fallecido en un accidente de auto hacia unos 5 años, lo habían adoptado. Saya no se había caído y con mucho esmero se había hecho cargo de la tienda y había sacado a su hijo adelante sin ayuda de nadie, Por eso le tenia un gran respeto….. y lo menos que podia hacer era llevarla a donde necesitara.

Ambos llegaron al hospital, Ichiro la esperaba en urgencias, ella corrió muy preocupada al ver a su pequeño en la camilla, el rostro de su hijo mostraba mucho dolor, pero tambien mostraba una gran desilusión al mirar su brazo enyesado.

-No podré jugar el campeonato…..dijo el niño entre lagrimas.

Y mientras el doctor le explicaba a Saya lo ocurrido, Seiji Miraba al pequeño y por un segundo sintió algo extraño

Nunca lo habia visto, eso era seguro, pero era tan distinto a Saya y a Kentaro que era bastante obvio que el niño era adoptado, ya que mientras ella tenia unos ojos grandes de un verde esmeralda y un cabello lago de color negro azabache un poco quebrado, Ichiro tenía el cabello lacio de un color púrpura muy inusual, tenia varios mechones largos que enmarcaban su rostro y esos ojos agudos pero de un púrpura intenso que parecían brillar con luz propia, Ichiro le dirigió una mirada de tal forma que parecía querer retarlo por haberse dignado a acompañar a su madre

-Yo me retiro Saya- dijo Ogata…

-Muchas gracias- dijo Ella.

Ogata miró una vez mas al chico….había algo muy extraño en él, una presencia que no podía explicar

Pero no supo mas de él hasta casi dos meses después….

Se acercaba el Wakajisen, en donde esta vez funjia como administrador, solo que un poco antes del evento pasó al acuario a comprar un poco de comida para sus peces, ya que no estaba seguro cuanto podría durar el evento y temía que cuando salieran ya fuera tarde.

Y se llevó una gran sorpresa que Ichiro estaba en el mostrador. Al verlo el chico hizo una cara de pocos amigos…. Pero no dijo nada cuando Ogata hizo su pedido y lo atendió como a cualquier cliente. Ogata estaba a punto de pagar cuando Saya salio de la trastienda y lo saludó efusivamente.

-¡Ogata San!, cuanto tiempo sin verlo. No pude agradecerte adecuadamente lo del otro día.

.-No fue nada- contestó mientras acomodaba sus gafas .-Veo que fue algo serio. Dijo al ver que el brazo de Ichiro seguía enyesado.

-Tendra que estar enyesado un mes más, El pobre se aburría tanto de estar metido en la casa sin poder ir a su club de béisbol que me lo traje para que me ayudara un poco.

-¡Mama!- gritó Ichiro. –No le cuentes intimidades a los desconocidos.

-Ogata san no es un desconocido, es un cliente desde hace mucho tiempo,

-Como sea, yo no lo conosco y no me gusta que le cuentes mis cosas…

Saya sonrio.

-No le haga caso Ogata san, Esta un poco irritado por sus club. ¿Por cierto, tiene alguna partida cerca?..

-No precisamente, estoy de organizador del Wakajisen de este año.

Saya sonrio, pero Ichiro Soltó una ligera carcajada.

-¿WAkasi que?, y eso con que se come…

-No faltes al respeto Ichiro.- dijo Saya con un tono de enfado. –Es un evento de Go entre profesionales e ins...

-¿Go?, ¿que es eso?...

-Es un juego de tablero…..

Ichiro Bufó.

-No me interesa….Tablero…. cuando dijo profesionales pense que era un deporte de verdad, pero un juego de tablero…. Que perdida de tiempo… y el muchacho fue a recluirse en la trastienda.

-¡ICHIRO!- esta vez Saya estaba muy molesta.

-Lo siento Tanto Ogata San, Ichi, no suele ser asi…

-No se preocupe Saya... De cierto modo entiendo su frustración y su enojo, no poder hacer lo que amas seguramente tambien me tendría asi.

Me retiro porque me esperan…

Seiji Acomodó sus gafas y se retiró. Los niños realmente no eran un problema para el, de vez en cuando lidiaba con alguno. Pero la mayoría eran respetuosos pero Ichiro parecía estar en pos de guerra.

Saya alguna vez le habia llamado la atención. Pero…. No tenía tiempo para esto.

Saya miro a su hijo, no entendía porque actuaba así, siempre era amable con todos, nunca lo había visto de esa manera.

No habían pasado ni 15 minutos cuando el siguiente ciente hizo su aparicion. Pero antes de pagar el cliente se agachó frente al mostrador, y recogio lo que parecia ser una billetera…

Se la entregó a Saya, y ella se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver que era la billetera de Ogata San….

Podía guardarsela, seguramente regresaría, pero un montón se situaciones comenzaron a pasar por la cabeza de Saya, ¿Y si no se daba cuenta de que no la traia?, y si la llegara a necesitar…

Después de todo el Wakajisen estaba a menos de dos cuadras…. Y aunque ella no podía ir…..

-¡Debe ser una broma!- contestó Ichiro., pero por mas que repelara Ichiro jamás desobesdeseria a su madre, asi que con regañadientes tomo la billetera y se dirigió al edificio donde se celebraba ese supuesto evento deportivo.

Cuando llegó se sorprendio de que ubiera siquiera gente ¿Qué tan popular podia ser un juego de tablero del que él siquiera había oido hablar?.

Había un guardia en la puerta, bien podía entregarle la cartera y regresar, pero ya podía oir a su madre regañandolo. Así que usando sus métodos más furtivos de evasión se coló dentro del edificio… en verdad se quedó sorprendido, la verdad esperaba que el lugar estuviera lleno de ancianitos, pero la verdad era que había gente bastante joven. Los juegos habían comenzado…. Asi que tenia que moverse sigilosamente entre las mesas para llegar hasta El señor Ogata el cual se encontraba del otro lado del salon, no iba a ser difícil ya que entre los juegos habia varias personas observando las partidas.

Ichiro caminó entre las mesas, pero de pronto. El sonido de la piedra golpear el tablero, lo hizo girar su mirada hacia el tablero…

Su corazón palpitó a mil, y pudo jurar que un resplandor lo había dejado cegado por unos segundos…

Cuando la segunda piedra golpeó el tablero toda su atensión se giró a la jugada que acababan de hacer.

Ichiro se quedó mirando fijamente como ponian una piedra tras otra…. En un principio no entendía nada pero mientras las piedras fueron fluyendo por el tablero, podia ver los patrones, podia sentir en donde debía ir la siguiente piedra para no dañar aquel flujo… había quedado hipnotizado por aquello…..aquello era bello, aquello era….

Y de pronto el jugador con las piedras negras colocó una donde no debía…

-¡No!- gritó Ichiro.-Dos a la derecha……

Los dos jugadores saltaron de sus asientos…

-¡EHHH!--

-¡Oye niño!- gritó el jugador de las piedras Blancas…

El alboroto hizo que Ogata San mirara hacia la mesa… y se llevó una sorpresa mayúscula al ver a Ichiro molestando a uno de los concursantes…

Fruncio el ceño y caminó hacia la mesa a toda prisa…

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó con un aire de autoridad que hizo que todos se quedaran quietos.

Ichiró lo miró un poco asustado.

-¡Dejó esto en la Tienda!- gritó y literalmente le arrojo la billetera antes de salir corriendo…. El guardia quiso detenerlo pero Ichiro se escabuyó Rápidamente.

Ogata se acomodó sus gafas. Y miró su cartera. Luego miró a los jugadores.

.-¿Qué fue lo que pasó?- pregunto.

-El niño soltó la bocota- dijo el jugador de las piedras Blancas…

-¿Dijo alguna mala palabra?. ¿Fue grosero de alguna manera?- preguntó Ogata.

-No precisamente.- dijo el de las piedras negras -interrumpio diciendo que debi poner la piedra dos a la derecha… lo cual es una payasada…..

El jugador de las piedras blancas se mordió el labio….

Ogata san miró el tablero…. El flujo… donde habían puesto la piedra negra…. Y luego donde se suponía que Ichiro la hubiera puesto….

Ogata frunció el ceño, y luego los abrió de par en par., miró al Jugador de las piedras Blancas, Tambien se había dado cuenta de aquello, el potencial de aquella jugada… una jugada maestra que hubiera definido todo el encuentro, una jugada nueva que a su vez se le hacia muy familiar….

-Será mejor que comienzen nuevamente….

Ogata miró hacia la salida…. ¿aquello había sido pura coicidencia?... no… algo asi… no podía ser…..

Ichiro corrio hasta que ya no pudo mas.

Se detuvo a tomar una gran bocanada de aire ¿Qué diantres habia ocurrido?.

¿Eso era el Go?...Cerró los ojos y pudo ver el tablero…. Su corazón latió a mil al tan solo recordar el flujo de aquellas piedras….. ni siquiera cuando jugaba al baseball sentia aquella adrenalina, aquella pasión...


	2. Al camino

Capitulo 2: Al camino.

Saya vio como su hijo llegó sin decir palabra alguna y fue a encerrarse al cuarto trasero, suspiró un poco preocupada pero ya lidiaría con aquello, no le gustaba que Ichiro fuera tan mal educado con las personas y menos con alguien como Ogata San, el cual siempre había sido muy respetuoso y un asiduo cliente desde hacia mucho.

Ichiro se había tirado en el pequeño sillón del cuarto de atrás, le había comenzado a doler un poco el brazo, aquello nunca era bueno, el doctor le había dicho que de milagro no iba a necesitar operación, pero después del enyesado iba a necesitar bastante rehabilitación si quería volver a practicar algún deporte, y la verdad no quería dejar el Baseball, aquel deporte era de las pocas cosas que recordaba de su papá, desde pequeño había mirado a su padre jugar y aunque siempre lo había hecho como amateur era muy bueno, tenía muchísimos recuerdos jugando juntos, El baseball siempre los había unido Pero ahora ya ni eso iba a poder hacer y por aquellos pensamientos una tristeza lo embriagó pero a la vez un gran alivio, No lo entendía porque amaba el amaba el deporte pero…….

Sacó su teléfono, Puso Go en el buscador y varias páginas saltaron, algunas explicaban el juego otras hablaban sobre los distintos torneos otra era un enlace para una red de Juego en línea.

Pero lo que llamó su atención fue una noticia de tecnología, alguien había creado una IA llamada Alpha Go que había vencido a muchos jugadores, incluso profesionales.

Ichiro miró el video del juego y mientras la IA colocaba sus jugadas comenzó a sentir un enojo muy grande, Su juego era bueno e incluso había ganado pero todo carecía de personalidad, el jugador humano había hecho lo posible para vencer a la IA y aunque había perdido su juego tenia muchísima pasión.

Ichiro sacudió la cabeza, ¿Qué diantres le pasaba?, nunca había visto el Go, nunca lo había jugado, no entendía las reglas, pero había algo en ello que lo hipnotizaba.

Pero el Go era un juego basura, ¿Quién diantres quería quedarse sentado tres horas colocando piedras en un tablero?. Bufó, iba a olvidarse de aquello o eso pensó.

Porque toda la semana siguiente, no hizo más que pensar en ello…. Había tenido sueños muy extraños, donde jugaba montones de partidas. Incluso había bajado una aplicación de Go, en donde había comenzado a jugar contra la IA, y aunque medio entendía las reglas y no le iba tan mal aquello no le generaba la misma pasión que había sentido al ver a los jugadores en aquel duelo….

En uno de los recesos que tenia en el colegio, decidió comenzar una nueva partida y cuando colocó una piedra que el hizo perder todo un territorio bufó medio enojado. Esto del Go ya no parecía tener sentido.

-Debiste responder al ataque superior- dijo de pronto una voz, Ichiro alzó la mirada y casi se cae de golpe, La chica que estaba hablando con él era ni más ni menos que Sakura Kamitani, La chica mas popular de todo todos los primeros, Alta, esbelta, de un cabello rubio oscuro y grandes ojos azul cielo…

Ichiro abrió la boca para decir algo pero se quedó estupefacto.

Ella sonrió.

-No sabía que había alguien más en la escuela al que le gustara el Go…. Tal vez pondríamos jugar una partida un día de estos…….

Ichiro volvió a quedarse en blanco….

Sakura frunció un poco el ceño y le señaló la mala jugada que había hecho.

-Aunque claro, debes mejorar un poco si quieres darme aunque sea un poco de pelea..

Ichiro por fin reaccionó

-¿Entonces juegas?-

-Si- contesto Sakura segura. –Es mi meta ser profesional….. el rostro de Sakura reflejaba una convicción que le recordó el rostro de los jugadores que había visto en aquella partida…

Ichiro miró la partida que acababa de perder…. Profesional….Ogata san Era profesional.

-Yo todavía no sé si me gusta a no….. llevo una semana y solo he podido ganarle una vez a esta IA…

El rostro de Sakura se llenó de sorpresa, Ella había estado mirando el Juego de Ichiro sin que este se diera cuanta. LA IA de la APP era bastante alta y le había sorprendido la manera en que Ichiro respondía a los ataques de esta pero Ahora estaba mucho más sorprendida ya que Ichiro solo llevaba jugando una semana….

-¡Entonces decidido!- gritó Ella tomándolo de los hombros, los compañeros se les habían quedado mirando.

-Debes jugar más y mas, así sabrás si te gusta realmente o no…. Pero no contra esa APP, no hay como jugar contra personas reales, tocar las piedras con tus dedos.

Ichiro sintió un escalofrío al escuchar las palabras las palabras de Sakura.

Dos días después ambos estaban en una pequeña tienda de Go, Ichiro no tenia mucho dinero como para comprarse un tablero profesional apenas de alcanzaba para las piedras y un tablero plegable… Pero apenas puso sus dedos sobre el tablero y sintió las piedras en sus manos una lagrima escurrió por su rostro…

-¿Qué sucede?, preguntó Sakura Al ver al chico llorar antes de iniciar su primer encuentro…..

-No lo sé- dijo limpiándose las lagrimas con la maga de su playera…-Estoy emocionado….

Entonces ella le sonrío, pero esta vez era diferente esa sonrisa le indicaba que lo entendía… ella también sentía lo mismo cuando jugaba, una emoción que la embriagaba, lo había sentido la primera vez que había visto un encuentro, un encuentro por un título y la manera en que ambos jugadores luchaban, había quedado prendada de Go desde entonces y había decidido que algún día ella lucharía de esa manera.

Comenzaron a jugar y una gran amistad se había forjado…..

Jugaban todo el tiempo, Sakura estaba asombrada de la rapidez con la que Ichiro mejoraba….

Saya estaba muy sorprendida por la manera en que su hijo había cambiado tan de repente antes apenas si podía hablar con las chicas y ahora hasta traía una amiga a casa, antes que iba a rastras a trabajar a la tienda, ahora le pedía ayudar todo el tiempo porque quería ahorrar para comprarse un tablero profesional... era muy caro… pero Ichiro rara vez le pedía algo….

Asi que Saya Se encontraba viendo algunos folletos de Tableros profesionales…. Cuando Ogata san hizo su aparición.

-¡Ah, Ogata san!. Bienvenido….-¿Le surto lo de siempre?..

-Por supuesto- contestó estoico, No habia podido darse una vuelta a la tienda en un buen rato, por lo que no estaba muy seguro de traer a colación el tema de lo que había sucedido en el wakajisen. Ese día varias personas le habían preguntado si conocía al chico que había causado el alboroto y el se había hecho el distraído, Muy en el fondo no había querido traerle problemas a Saya, aunque una buena regañada no le vendría nada mal al mocoso…

Sin embargo su semblante cambió al verse sorprendido cuando se dio cuenta de lo que Saya había estado leyendo…¿Tableros De Go de segunda mano?...

Saya le llamaba la atención, Pero el Go era su verdadera pasión y hacia mucho tiempo se había dado cuenta que a veces esas dos cosas no combinaban muy bien, pero ahora… ¿Acaso ella también estaba aunque fuera un poco interesada en ello?.

Y Cuando Saya regresó con el pedido no dudó en preguntar.

-Veo que está buscando algunos tableros….

Ella sonrio…

-Si… no creí que fueran tan caros… Pero Ichiro me ha estado insistiendo….

-¿Ichiro?- Ogata pareció muy sorprendido.

Saya soltó una sonrisa Tímida.

-No se que abra sucedido, Supongo que quedó muy impresionado cuando lo mande a dejarle su billetera, pero desde que regresó del torneo El Go es de lo único que habla, comenzó a jugar, e incluso una compañera del colegio juega con él todos los días, nunca lo había visto tan emocionado, siquiera cuando jugaba en el club deportivo

Ogata se acomodó sus lentes, Por lo que Sabía el chico siquiera sabía que era el Go… pero aquella jugada …. En aquel entonces creyó que podría haber sido una coincidencia un acto de mera suerte.

-Si no le molesta Saya, tengo varios tableros, podría regalarle alguno…

-Claro que no- Contestó ella. –Eso seria demasiado….

-Entonces que tal si le dejo uno a muy buen precio….

Saya sonrió.

Cuando Ichiro se enteró de que su madre había conseguido un tablero profesional a una ganga sintió una emoción tremenda, pero cuando se enteró de donde había salido, sintió un nudo en el estómago, no tragaba a Ogata San…..Siempre merodeando, Siempre rondando donde su madre….. La verdad no era que no quisiera que su madre anduviera con él, de hecho lo que mas deseaba era que su madre fuera feliz y que encontrara a alguien, él podía ver el rostro de su madre cada vez que Ogata llegaba a la tienda, ella se iluminaba por completo, pero el hombre era tan indiferente que odiaba ver a su madre llena de ilusión por un hombre que apenas parecía notarla y eso lo hacia enojar muchísimo….

Estuvo a punto de decirle a su madre que no aceptaría algo de ese tipo, pero lo pensó dos veces, Eso iba a lastimarla demasiado…así que mejor puso su mejor cara y aceptó de buena gana.

Ogata en verdad no esperaba mucho de Ichiro, El chico siempre había sido pedante con él pero no hacia esto por él.

El tablero que traía era prácticamente nuevo lo había usado unas cuantas veces y eso era todo la verdad prefería los tableros Clásicos así que no le dolía deshacerse de este

Cuando llegó al apartamento de Saya, quedó muy sorprendido, siempre había creído que Saya era un poco tradicionalista, pero el apartamento donde Vivian era bastante modernista, ella tenía un gusto impecable…

Lo invitó a pasar por un poco de té, mientras llamaba a Ichiro….

Él estaba en su habitación junto a Sakura, habían estado practicando ya que había un torneo Jr, al que querían inscribirse

Ambos chicos llegaron a la sala, Y aunque Ichiro casi traga piedras al verlo, Sakura se quedó Helada y sin palabras

-Buenas, tardes- dijo Ogata

-Buenas tardes- dijo Ichiro… y tragándose todo su orgullo hizo una ligera reverencia.

-Muchas gracias- dijo.. –Y le ofrezco una disculpa por el incidente del torneo…

-¿Cuál incidente?- preguntó Saya..

-Uno pequeño- dijo Ogata, -No pasó a mayores….

Saya fulminó con la mirada a su hijo…

-Sea como Sea, Aquí está el Tablero, a el precio justo aunque….hay una condición..

Ichiro literal lo fulminó con la mirada y luego miró a su madre la cual negó con la cabeza en ton de no entender lo que estaba sucediendo

Ogata se acomodó las gafas.

-Una partida

Sakura pareció casi desmayarse… Ichiro abrió los ojos como platos.

-¿Disculpe?.

-Una partida- repitió Ogata….eso es todo lo que pido por el tablero….

-Pero acordamos un precio…argumentó Saya, no se lo voy a recibir gratis…

-Lo sé- contestó Ogata –Pero no pienso entregarlo a menos que sepa que este tablero será tratado con el respeto que merece.

Ichiro frunció los ojos, pero no de enojo…. Sino de determinación por primera vez estaba de acuerdo con Ogata San….Por primera vez lo entendía… esa mirada que ponía cada vez que el se burlaba del Go, obvio estaba reacio a dejar algo así en manos de alguien que iba a faltarle el respeto….

Ambos se miraron con determinación…..

-¡Bien!- dijo Ichiro. Iba a ir en serio………


	3. objetivo

Ambos se acomodaron, con el nigiri Ichiro tomó las piedras Blancas y aunque Ichiro estaba preparado para negarse a usar algún tipo de ventaja Ogata no mencionó nada y se preparó para comenzar

Esta iba a ser una partida igualada…

Sakura se acomodó instintintivamente a un costado del tablero, esto parecía un sueño, Cuando había llegado a casa de Ichiro esta tarde nunca había imaginado que algo así sucederia… La razón por la cual había entrado al mundo del go estaba frente a Ella.

Ogata 10 Dan…. Ogata San….. Aquel encuentro que había visto era la partida por el titulo de Meijin… Habia sido intensay auqneu Ogata San habia perdido, la manera en la que habia jugado había despertado algo en ella, él habia despertado su amor por el go, Era su fan Y lo más que deseaba en este mundo era algún día poder jugar contra él, ¡y ahora estaba aquí, a pocos cm de él!. No iba a jugar directamente , pero iba a ver de primera mano su juego… Miró a Ichiro, ¿Cómo era posible que se conocieran?.

Entonces comenzaron,

Ataque contra atque, defensas… territorios ganados y perdidos con cada piedra.

Ogata podia sentirlo, El chico era bueno…. Le faltaba mucha experiencia porque de pronto hacia jugadas muy malas, Se notaba que era muy ingenuo por el movimiento de sus piedras…. Pero de pronto hacia movimientos que hacian se detuviera unos segundos…

Ogata sentía un hueco grade al ver los patrones con los que Ichiro movia, No podía dejar de pensar en la manera de jugar, LE recordaba mucho a Shindou pero a la vez era muy distinto…..

Aun así, era un juego de principiante..No iba a durar mucho….

Ichiro, apretaba los puños….podia ver los patrones…. Iba a perder estrepitosamente….. pero no queria…. Tenia que haber algo…….

Entonces vislumbró una jugada en su cabeza y por unos segundos vio una mano colocar una piedra en una posición muy extraña… Ichiro miró la jugada, era malísima por donde la viera pero no dejaba de llamarlo….

Apretó los dientes y la puso ahí…

Miró el tablero Y aunque pensó que Ogata san Responderia de inmediato con la judada que mataria su territorio, no lo hizo, en cambio, se quedó muy quieto, Ichiro no quiso levantar la mirada pero sabia que Ogata san lo estaba viendo detenidamente…

Entonces movio…. Colocó la piedra en un lugar incluso más extraño…. La determinación, la fuerza, todo lo que esa piedra significaba parecia una declaracion de guerra.

Ichiro. Sintió un hueco en el estómago no estaba muy seguro de cómo responder. Esa piedra obstruia su camino en todos los puntos que quisiera atacar

Apretó los puños y un coraje inundo su corazón…. ¿Por qué no era mejor?...

ME rindo….. dijo agachando la cabeza…. Y luego miró a Ogata san, el cual se acomodaba sus lentes….. .

-¿Qué te hizo jugar aquí?—preguntó y señaló la piedra que había colocado en la posición que extraña….

Ichiro suspiro.

-No estoy muy seguro- Contestó tranquilo ..-En el momento me llamaba, como si algo grande pudiera salir de ahí…… aunque supongo que al final la inspiración no me llegó del todo

Ogata San sonrió…..

-El tablero es tuyo Ichiro…..Creo que tienes Algo, aunque no estoy muy seguro ¿Cuál es tu objetivo?.

Ichiro nunca de lo había planeado…. Cual era su objetivo con el el Go…

Miró a Sakura ella lo tenia claro, ella quería ser pro Pero él….

-La jugada divina-- dijo de pronto aunque no sabia de donde habia salido aquello….

-Tendrías que ser mejor que yo--Rio Ogata….

-Entonces lo seré- contestó Seguro… Ichiro hizo una reverencia. –Un juego mas Ogata San, Porfavor….

Ogata acomodó sus lentes…

-Aunque primero Creo que tu compañera tambien merece un juego, la manera en que aprieta sus puños me dice que ella tampoco te lo va a dejar facil…

Por un segundo Sakura palideció pero luego tomó fuerza y seguridad…. ¡Si! dijo Con firmeza.

-¡Le ruego una partida!- dijo haciendo una reverencia.

Sakura tuvo resolución, no estaba nerviosa, ella tambien iba a dar todo de si….

Al final de la tarde habían jugado dos veces cada uno…. Todas habían perdido magistral mente…. Pero al mismo tiempo Ogata san lo había notado… Ellos habían mejorado….

-El sonrió, Nunca se había propuesto tomar disipulos, Después de todo no tenia mucha paciencia para enseñar…. Pero había algo en estos dos que lo hizo proponerles…..

-Aunque todavía dan demasiada pena para que los presente a los demás, Dijo muy tranquilo…

Entonces seremos mejores… Dijo Sakura….

-Deben serlo...

-Si su camino es Ser Profesinales…. Los estaré esperando….

-Los recomendaré para que tomen el examen de insei…..Si logran entrar entonces los tomaré oficialmente como mis pupilos…

Sakura se retiró llena de determinación….

Al final Solo Seiji y Saya quedaron en la habiatacion…

-Parece que algo de preocupa Saya- dijo Seiji.

-Esto es demaciado Rapido Ogata San….Lamento darle tantas molestias….

Seiji sonrio….

-Para nada….

Entonces hubo un momento….. Ambos se miraron…..

Ogata nunca creyó que algo así colisionaría de esa manera… Después de todo ella siempre le había llamado la atención, pero el go Era su verdadera pasión…..ahora ambos colisionaban de una manera extraña….

-Me tengo que Ir…- dijo Ogata San…

Ichiro sonrió desde su habitación, habia ido a guardar el tablero pero cuando regresaba habia visto todo, Si él había dado su primer paso en el mundo del go Esta relacion habia dado tambien su primer paso…. Después de todo Ogata San le parecia Ok.


	4. Insei

Capítulo 4: Insei

Para todos los miembros del instituto de Go, fue bastante extraño que Ogata san llegara de repente y recomendara a dos Chicos para que tomaran el exámen puesto que ya había pasado el tiempo de admisiones…

Pero era tan extraño que recomendara a alguien que hicieron un pequeño hueco para ambos, después de todo la última vez que había hecho algo similar había sido con Shindou y todos sabían que aquello había sido un generoso acierto.

Ichiro había llevado, lo que le habían pedido, además de tres kifus, había jugado contra Sakura dos de ellos, uno ganado y uno perdido. Pero el tercero había decidido hacerlo con un juego en linea…

Aquello había sido un gran método de aprendizaje, jugar contra otros jugadores de todas partes del mundo, Se había inscrito bajo el nombre de SATO. Y se la habia pasado jugando en todos sus tiempos libres.

Pero a pesar de haber ganado varios decidió poner en su kifu un juego que había perdido, tal vez aquello podría parecer malo, pero ese juego en particular había sido hermoso, nunca había jugado tan bien y aunque al final su contrincante había ganado había sido por muy poco.

El mismo rival lo había elogiado…. Aquel juego le había llegado muy adentro.

El examinador miró los juegos, tambien se le hizo extraño que alguien presentará dos kifus en los que hubiera perdido, pero al examinarlos con detenimiento tambien lo había sentido, y una emisión muy conmovedora recorrió su cuerpo.

Así comenzó la partida.

Ichiro estaba tranquilo A pesar de la intensidad del juego, colocaba las fichas y podía sentir el flujo de ellas.

Al final y sin darse cuenta Habia perdido por muy poco……

Y el trance se había roto.

-HA sido bello- dijo el examinador….

-Perdí- contestó Ichiro….

Aun así pasaste Sakamoto, tu juego habla por ti

Ichiro saltó de alegría y después de comentar la partida Salio tan emocionado de la sala que siquiera se dio cuanta que alguien más salia del otro cuarto, Ambos cocaron tan fuerte que cayeron de sentón…

Ichiro se incorporó de golpe.

-¡HA, Lo siento, lo siento , lo siento!. Hizo muchas reverencias, -No lo vi, estaba muy emocionado

-¿Te han aceptado?-- dijo el Jovenadulto..

-Asi es- respondio Ichiro sonriendo y mirando por primera vez a la persona que habia tirado.

Ambos se miraron fijamente….

Ichiro sintió que su corazón latió a mil, una emoción muy potente lo golpeó pero no sabía distinguir exactamente lo que estaba sintiendo

Aquel hombre joven debia tener a lo mucho 26-27 años, Era alto de cabello castaño y mechas rubias, Sus ojos verde olivo brillaban de tal manera que pareciera estaba a punto de llorar.

Hikaru, se había quedado pasmado por unos segundos, Aquel niño con el que se habia topado le había traido muchos recuerdos, Después de todo ese niño era una copia al cabón De Sai Pero no podia ser…. Solo era un niño de a lo mucho 12.

Hikaru hizo sus cuentas….Exactamente al tiempo que Sai habia desaparecido.

Estuvo a punto de decir su nombre pero se contuvo cuando otra estudiante se acercó muy efusiva al pequeño de cabellos purpuras gritando su nombre.

-¡Ichiro!, ¡Estoy dentro.¡-

-Ah felicidades Sakura- dijo el niño de los cabellos purpuras… ¡Yo tambien!.

-Lo lamento mucho- dijo de nuevo Ichiro haciendo reverencia y se marchó con aquella niña dejandolo con más dudas que respuestas.

Hikaru, vió salir al examinador y de inmediato se dirigió a él.

-¿Usted aprobó a un chico de cabellos púrpuras llamado Ichiro?--

El examinador asintió

. -¿Cómo le ha ido? ¿gano?..-

Este alzó una ceja.

-No, HA perdido Pero entiendo muy bien porque Ogata Sensei lo ha recomendado.

-¿Ogata Sensei lo recomendó?- Hikaru estaba sorprendido, y pidió leer el kifu del encuentro….

Una pequeña lagrima escurrió por su rostro mientras veía el juego. Era principieante, tenia muchísimos errores por falta de experiencia ¿O eran a proposito para despietar un poco? pero había visto muchos de juegos de Sai para reconocerlo en cualquier parte…¿Acaso era posible?. ¿Sai habia vuelto?..

Tenia que investigarlo de inmediato…

Ichiro, sintió que su vida renacía, le habían quitado el yeso de su brazo pero no iba a regresar al club… no ahora….. no cuando habia encontrado algo que llenaba su vida

Y su camino estaba por comenzar.

Un dia antes de comenzar sus clases, tuvo un sueño extraño, soñaba que se ahogaba…. Pero no porque se hubiera caido en el agua, no, el mismo habia entrado al lago y no habia hecho nada para evitarlo…

Aquello habia sido tan intenso que se habia despertado tosiendo y empapadao en sudor frio quiso volver a dormir pero ya no le era posible, asi que para matar el tiempo se conecto, a la red.

Como SaTO, de inmediato recibió una solicitud de partida. Nunca había jugado con este jugador, pero aceptó una partida larga.

Mientras jugaban, el sueño cada vez le era más pesado, casi habían llegado a un punto donde dormitaba… pero no podia dejar de jugar… algunas jugadas las hacia bien pensadas, otras por puro instinto….. pero mientras jugaba aquel sueño parecia entrar en su mente más y mas, entonces entrecerró los ojos y al volverlos a abrir, vió claramente lo que tenia que hacer…. Su rival era muy bueno pero habia visto como abrirse paso…

Lo hizo añicos en menos de la mitad de tiempo que habian establecido, Su partida habia tenido muchas vistas despues de todo, era de día al otro lado del mundo.

Asi que de inmediato recibió, otra propuesta… Aceptó de inmediato…. Y de igual manera dejó que su instinto dominara su juego…. Habia sido una victoria aplastante….

Era increíble que cuando sus sentidos estaban en el borde jugaba de tal manera como si lo hubiera hecho por años. Se rió un poco, incluso parecía otra persona Ya que en retrospectiva cuando analizaba sus pertidas a veces no entendía que lo había llevado a hacer tal movimiento.

Al final logró dormir, aunque solo muy poco.

Por lo que en su primer día de insei, estaba cabeceando a más no poder…

-¿Qué te pasa?- preuntó Sakura.

-No pude dormir, tuve un sueño muy raro….

-Bueno, al menos no eres el unico que parece que se está muriendo.

Sakura señaló a un muchado de la primara Clase, Alto, de cabellos negros y ojos amarillos el cual tambien cabeceaba. No debía tener más de 15.

Ichiro lo reconoció al instante….

El habia estado jugando cuando abrió su bocota en el Wakajinisen, el habia sido el jugador de las piedras blancas…

Y al parecer el tambien lo habia reconocido porque se acercó muy alegre y jovial..

-¡Hola!- dijo .¡Tu eres el Bocazas Cierto¡.

Ichiro frunció el ceño.

-No te sulfures niño, Desde ese día supe que en algún momento te veria en algun lado.-

Soy Kotaro, gusto en conocerlos.

-Sakura, Y este que si es un bocasas, es ichiro-

-Lamento haber ariunado tu partida..- dijo Ichiro.

-Va, Que va, volvimos a jugar y adivina como me fue?.

-¿Ganaste?- preguntó Sakura.

Kotaro Saltó una carcajada.

-No, que Va, me quedé tan impactado por tu jugada que no pude pensar mas que en ella, y mi rival me hizo trizas….

-Pues lo siento- respondió Ichiro.

-De perder tambien se aprende, y ese día aprendí algo muy bueno, me hiciste pensar Ichiro, Tu jugada me abrió un abanico de posibilades que nunca habia tomado en cuanta, te agradesco porque gracias a ti mejore…

Ichiro se puso de mil colores….

Pero luego Kotaro puso cara muy seria.

-Por lo que espero grandes cosas de ti bocazas, espero verlos rápido en la primera clase….

Ambos asintieron.


	5. Asenso

Capitulo 5: Asenso.

Hikaru puso mucho empeño en averiguar todo lo referente a Ichiro y lo que encontró lo dejó con más dudas que respuestas, por lo que en sus sesiones de juego con Akira, se veía distraído y cometía errores que comúnmente no haría.

-¡Tienes la cabeza en la luna Shindou!- gruñó Akira. ¿Tienes algún problema con tu novia?

-¡AHHHH- gruñó Hikaru llevándose las manos a la cabeza y revolviendo su cabello

-Nada que ver… es solo que hay un nuevo INSEI que….

-¿Y te sientes amenazado?- rio Akira

-Yo lo creí, después de que me volviera Pro, Tu, Waya, Izumi, Yashiro… por tres años buenos jugadores se alzaban pero después, Odio admitirlo pero ha estado un poco decepcionante últimamente.

-¡Claro y por eso aplastas a todos en sus series de primer Dan!- gruñó Hikaru.

-¡Eso es lo que se debe hacer!- respondió Akira con un deje de superioridad en la voz

-Mostrarles a lo que se enfrentarán, no como otros que los llevan a un paseo de campo.

-Para no intimidarlos, Tienen que construir su confianza.-… dijo Hikaru pensando muchísimo en aquel chico que había visto

-Sea como sea Shindou, ¿Viste a alguien con potencial?.

-No estoy seguro- dijo un poco reacio a mostrarle los kifus de Ichiro a Akira, Si este chico en verdad tenia a Sai como compañero Seria Akira capaz de reconocerlo?... -Pero el mismo Ogata San lo ha tomado cono Pupilo.

-PFFF, JA,- rio Akira. –Ogata sensei, jamás ha tomado a nadie como pupilo, simplemente no es su estilo.

-Pues puedes preguntarle tu mismo, porque ese es el rumor que corre.

-Eso haré- contestó Akira. –Hoy estará con mi padre,…

Seiji Ogata se encontraba sentado frente a su maestro, Touya Kouyo lo habia sido durante muchos años, y aunque ya no lo enfrentaba directamente en los campeonatos pro, siempre era un placer jugar contra él, y los años simplemente lo habían hecho mucho mejor..

Kouyo frunció el ceño ante la jugada tan peculiar que Ogata acababa de realizar, no era común de él arriesgarse de esa manera.

-¿Seguro puedes mantener esa posición?.- pregunto.

-Pues veremos- respondió Ogata…

Siguieron jugando…

-Ogata, corren rumores extraños algo sobre tomar pupilos, No creí que fueras del tipo que tuviera paciencia para enseñar….

Ogata sonrió.

-Tal vez aprendí algo en el camino- respondió mientras acomodaba sus gafas

-Deben ser muy interesantes para que te tomes esto enserio-

-Eso está por verse- respondió…

En ese momento Akira hizo acto de presencia.

Saludo a ambos y echó una mirada rápida al tablero, El juego era muy peculiar, sobretodo la pelea que se estaba llevando a cabo en la esquina inferior…

-Tal parece que también quieres preguntarme algo- dijo Ogata Mirando a Akira y luego suspirando. -Te respondo, Si, Si voy a tomar a unos chicos como discípulos, han entrado como insei, y mi objetivo es convertirlos en profesionales en el próximo examen

Ahora tanto Akira como Koyou estaban interesados

El tiempo pasó y muchas cosas fueron sucediendo.

Sakura subió como la espuma y subió incluso más rápido de Ichiro, el cual estaba teniendo algunas dificultades, no era que su go fuera empeorando, todo lo contrario, cada vez era mejor, pero sus partidas siempre estaban predispuestas a hacer mejorar a sus oponentes, Cosa contraria a cuando jugaba en línea, el anonimato lo hacia tener partidas a todo su potencial, era como si se liberara de toda atadura y a veces sentía que hacia jugadas solo por inercia, Cada día recibía mas duelos. Y su fama en la red estaba creciendo a pasos agigantados.

Y luego estaban sus sesiones con Ogata Sensei.

En donde Sakura y Kotaro, que se habia auto invitado literalmente, eran de mucho valor, Ichiro cada ves liberaba un potencial que era increíble, una genialidad vista pocas veces

Y otra cosa que había cambiado, era el tiempo que Ogata San pasaba junto a Saya

Las cosas por fin estabn evolucionado favorablemente

Saya en verdad estaba feliz, tenia a su lado a un gran hombre Y la mala racha de Ichiro había sido superada, su hijo cada vez ganaba más y más.

Pero Algo había despertado... el genio había sido liberado de la botella….

Y por fin llegó el día de los exámenes de pro,

Sakura y Kotaro habían logrado pasar directo, Ichiro necesitaba entrar en las preliminares debido a su larga racha negativa al principio.

Sin embargo no había llegado y los encuentros ya habían comenzado.

Intentaban contactarlo por teléfono pero nada y Saya les había dicho que Ichiro había salido temprano, no tenia ni idea de donde se encontraba su hijo, y no podían molestar a Ogata san, ya que se encontraba en una partida importante. Ichiro no apareció a su primera partida y Su oportunidad de convertirse en pro ese año se estaba esfumando.

Ambos estaban muy molestos con su amigo, no entendían porque había dejado pasar tal oportunidad.

Pero no muy lejos de ahí una gran conmoción se estaba formando

Ichiro estaba listo para su gran día, estaba un poco nervioso pero no dudaba que estaba listo para convertirse en pro.

Iba en camino a tomar el autobús que lo dejaría cerca del instituto cuando de pronto vio a un hombre parado a la orilla de un riachuelo, había estado lloviendo por lo que el nivel del agua estaba más alto de lo habitual. Lo miró por varios segundos debido a que se le hizo muy extraña su vestimenta, muy tradicional, blanca y cin un sombrero negro de punta alto, lo primero que pensó era que tal vez había algún evento de Cosplays cerca, pero el hombre El hombre parecía que estaba llorando, y un fuerte sentimiento se apoderó de él, por un segundo quiso detenerse y preguntar cual era el problema, pero tenía prisa además, si algo ocurria a menos de 20 metros se encontraba una pareja platicaba alegremente y disfrutaba de un pequeño picnic.… comenzó a retirarse pero llevaba media cuadra cuando Un gran remordimiento lo golpeó en el pechoy corrió de regreso, pero el hombre ya no estaba ahí, suspiró aliviado, pero entonces mientras mas se acercaba a la orilla algo comenzó a oprimir su pecho Ichiro miró hacia donde la pareja seguía almorzando alegremente pero al mirar nuevamente al agua justo en el centro del riachuelo, aquel hombre se hundía rapidamente….se estaba ahogando y nadie parecía hacer nada….

Gritó por ayuda pero la gente de alrededor se le quedó mirando extrañamente y nadie parecía hacer nada y si nadie hacia nada…. Él no lo pensó, era excelente nadador y se lanzó al agua para intentar sacar al hombre que cada vez se hundía más, pero al llegar a donde se suponía no podia encontrarlo… se sumergió un poco… y puso ver al hombre.

Ichiro se quedó helado…..El sueño que había tenido en aquel entonces le había pegado muy fuerte….. En el sueño la tristeza de aquel hombre era tal que había preferido ahogarse, Aquel hombre al que no podia salvar tenia esa misma mirada triste y habia hecho exactamente eso, ahogarse…

Ichiro comenzó a hiperventilarse, el sueño cada vez se hacia más y mas nítido, cada vez más real ya no parecía un sueño aquello era real, el era el hombre Triste…La tristeza, la desesperación, prefería morir que seguir sintiendo aquello, Quería que todo acabara,

El agua entró a sus pulmones y todo se volvió negro.


	6. Despertar

Capitulo 6: Despertar

Cuando abrió los ojos lo primero que vio fue una luz blanca, y luego poco a poco se dio cuenta de que estaba en la habitación de un hospital, pero, ¿Por qué estaba en una sala de hospital?, apenas recordaba algo y se estremeció porque necesitaba ir al examen de pro.

Ichiro no entendía nada, pero cuando intentó ponerse de pie y casi nada le respondió comenzó a asustarse y más cuando una enfermera entró a la habitación y lo vió como si estuviera viendo a un fantasma.

Para cuando le comenzaron a explicar no entendía que era lo que estaba sucediendo

Los doctores lo revizaban incapaces de creer que estuviera despierto, y cada cosa que le preguntaban era más extraña que la siguiente…

Pero entonces cuando la realidad le pegó duro, más dudas tenia de lo que estaba pasando aquí, Los doctores habian sido recelosos, pero no podían ocultarle la verdad.

¡Había estado en coma casi un año!. Pero todos lo trataban con pinzas, al final supo porque, ¡todos creían que había intentado suicidarse!….. y aunque habían logrado sacarlo del agua a tiempo, el daño lo había dejado en coma con pocas posibilidades de regresar…

-¿Ichiro no lo entendia, ¿Suicidarse?, ¿De que demonios estaban hablando?, todo era muy confuso….Los doctores no lo dieron de alta hasta tres semanas después de que había despertado, Tenían que asegurarse de que estaba bien, y que no era peligroso para si mismo…. Le dieron mucha terapia y aunque Ichiro en un principio había negado que se había intentado suicidar y que si había entrado al agua era para ayudar a alguien más, los doctores y los terapeutas lo habían confrontado con las evidencias… los testigos de lo ocurrido habían dicho que él simplemente se había arrojado al agua, que había gritado como desesperado y se había arrojado al agua y se había dejado llevar por la corriente. Ichiro sabía que aquello no era cierto, pero al no poder convencer o tener alguna prueba de lo ocurrido prefirió seguir con la corriente para que lo dejaran en paz.

Y aunque cuando llegó a su casa, su cuarto no cambió en nada, había muchas cosas que si lo habían hecho….

Para empezar ya no estaba solo, Su madre y Ogata San y para su completa alegría un hermanito Rubio y de de ojos miel como su padre, el pequeño Seichi Ogata

Pero aunque el estaba seguro y afirmaba que no había intentado suicidarse no dejaban que ambos se quedaran solos.

Otro cambio que no estaba muy seguro si dejar o no, era que su cabello había crecido bastante, no estaba muy seguro del porque su madre no lo había cortado, pero el punto era que ya podía hacerse una cola de caballo.

Ichiro no estaba muy seguro de querer volver a la escuela y estuvo recluido en su casa un rato, Tanto Ogata San como su madre lo apoyaron, Tenia que poner su vida en orden

Tenia que entender lo que había sucedido ese día, pero todo le daba vueltas, estaba seguro de que aquel hombre era real, pero entonces algo muy en su interior comenzó a crecer, una duda que nunca le había molestado en lo absoluto pero que ahora comenzaba a tomar fuerza, aquel hombre que había visto ahogarse tenía el cabello Purpura y los ojos púrpuras, el mismo color que él y eso no podía ser una coincidencia pero no había nada más que pudiera hacer….

Recibió visita de Sakura, y Kotaro Los cuales afirmaban le creían pero sus miradas decían lo contrario.

Se alegró de saber que ambos habían aprobado y ya eran Pro, aquello fue incómodo para los tres, y al final se despidieron prometiendo volverse a encontrar..

Ichiro sentó en su cama y bajó la cabeza, no estaba muy seguro de seguir con el Go, Su tablero estaba guardado en un esquina, acumulando polvo.

Lo sacó y una pequeña gota cayó sobre el tablero, había comenzado a llorar por la impotencia que sentía. ¿Qué había ocurrido?...

¿Qué lo había llevado a aquello?

No lograba entenderlo.

Entonces la puerta del cuarto se abrió de pronto y Ogata san Entro, Ichiro quiso gritarle que se esfumara pero no pudo, En cambio desempolvó el tablero y las piedras. Ogata sin decir palabra alguna lo ayudó a colocar todo en su lugar, ambos se miraron y sin decir palabra alguna realizaron el nigiri…

Ichiro se limpió las lágrimas del Rostro Y Colocó su primera jugada. Duraron horas sin decirse nada, su juego hablaba por ellos, Fuerte, lleno de vida con ansias de experimentar todo, a cada piedra que colocaba colocaba un pedazo de su alma.

Y Por primera vez desde que había comenzado a Jugar, Ichiro venció resultó ganador

-Yo te creo- dijo Ogata san–Se que no atentaste contra tu propia vida…. No se que habrá pasado pero alguien con este ímpetu de vida jamás haría eso

Ichiro se soltó a llorar aquello significaba más que cualquier cosa….

-Gracias Ogata Sensei--

-Bueno… Ahora si lo permites podría ser mas que eso…soy mas que eso.

Ichiro apretó los puños, era una decisión que ciertamente no podía tomar ahora,

-No sé- si estoy listo

-PFFF, yo tampoco-- rió Ogata.

Ichiro sonrió, sabía que pasara lo que pasara, estaría bien y estaba a punto de quitar el pause en su vida… y lo primero que iba a hacer era seguir exactamente donde lo había dejado.

Las personas no dejaban de murmurar, cuando el chico de 14 años entró firmemente al instituto de Go, Nadie parecia saber como manejar la situación, pero Ichiro lo hacia fácil, llevó todos sus documentos y papeles para inscribirse nuevamente para examen, aunque esta vez como independiente, y no hizo barullo de ningún tipo.

Alguno que otro despistado le llegó a preguntar si estaba bien, a lo que él solo asentía.

Por supuesto ya no era un chico normal, ahora era el hijo adoptivo de ogata Sensei que había intentado suicidarse, Todos parecían conocer su historia, pero no le importaban las murmuraciones Su go era lo que iba a hablar por él.

Pero antes de entrar a su primer encuentro paso a la tienda del instituto, necesitaba algunas cosas pero vio de reojo algo que le llamó la atención, un abanico, muchos jugadores llevaban uno y por un impulso que supo de donde salió, compro uno….

Sus ojos centellaron Cuando entró a su primer encuentro.

Colocó su primera piedra Y el sonido hizo que todos los presentes voltearan a mirarlo


	7. obsesión

Capitulo 7: Obsesión

Hikaru y Akira a la mitad de su tradicional enfrentamiento amistoso cuando de pronto varias notificaciones llegaron al celular de Akira, estaba seguro que en estas fechas era el examen profesional pero simplemente era demasiado pronto como para tener algún resultado.

-¿Acaso no vas a ver que sucede?- gruñó Hikaru mientras que el celular seguia sonando y Akira lo ignoraba magistralmente. –El mío se quedó sin batería y conociéndote seguramente solo recibes noticias del instituto

-Estamos en medio de una partida- susurró Akira sin despegar la mirada del tablero. –Si fuera algo en verdad importante me llamarían.

El joven hizo su siguiente movimiento, pero el celular no dejaba de pitar y la gente a su alrededor comenzaba a mirarlo.

Resignado suspiró y le dio una pequeña ojeada a los mensajes…

-¿Algo interesante?- preguntó Hikaru

-No lo creo- dijo mientras fruncía el seño, lo ponía en vibrador y lo dejaba a un costado.

-Eso fue muy sospechoso- contestó Hikaru arrebatándole el cel de la mano con una habilidad sobrenatural

-¡AH!, parece que alguien ya aprobó su examen de Pro- dijo Hikaru mirando el mensaje y luego alzó una ceja -¿Acaso no faltan cuatro días para que finalicen?... Debe ser alguien muy bueno para que haya aprobado tan pronto, ¡ESTOY ANSIOSO!, los novatos del año pasado fueron muy buenos, esta podría ser una nueva oleada de talentos.

-Si- contestó Akira. –Sakura Kamitani me mostró mucha pasión en su juego, la verdad no esperaba algo así siendo pupila de Ogata Sensei, el siempre tan lógico y calculador.

-Pero al final Ganaste aplastándola- se quejó Hikaru…-Yo quedé muy sorprendido con Kotaro Ryoshiki sus jugadas fueron atrevidas quedó a muy poco de vencer.

-Solo porque te ablandaste, a veces me sorprende la manera en que alargas tus partidas a propósito.- bufó Akira.

Hikaru suspiro y sonrió como si añorara algo.

-MMM Bueno, es que a veces simplemente me apetece enseñar y no solo ganar….Sea como sea, voy a extrañar las rondas de primer dan de este año, los emparejamientos por los títulos coinciden ¡Y esta vez no voy a dejar pasar la oportunidad de hacerme de uno!

Entonces una siguiente notificación llegó al Cel, Hikaru le dio una mirada y Esta era el nombre y la fotografía del primer Pro de este año, con 16 ganadas seguidas hasta el momento y aunque perdiera todas las siguientes aún quedaba en segundo lugar.

Aquellos ojos y cabellos púrpuras… Ichiro………. Ichiro Sakamoto.

Hikaru se quedó completamente pasmado mirando la fotografía de Ichiro, hacia casi dos años Desde la última vez que lo había visto y aunque en aquella ocasión no había tenido la oportunidad directa de investigarlo y la siguiente tragedia que lo había dejado en coma, verlo nuevamente había revuelto un montón de sentimientos. El chico había crecido bastante y ahora con su cabello más largo y esos rasgos juveniles era la viva imagen de Sai.

Akira vio la imagen.

-¿Ichiro Sakamoto?, El hijo adoptivo de Ogata San? ¿No fue el que quiso suicidarse el año pasado?...¿Pro?...

Hikaru tomó el teléfono de Touya y marcó al instituto….

-Si, no, Soy Shindou…. Si he visto las noticias ¿Es cierto que el hijo de Ogata san...? ¿Ya tienen quien va a participar en las series de primer dan este año?

Akira abrió los ojos y Arrebató su teléfono.

-¡Shindou que demonios!., Las partidas interfieren con los emparejamientos por los títulos.

-No me importa- contestó el muchacho, Esto es más importante…

\--No me jodas- Gritó Akira. -¿Cómo puede ser ese niño más importante?.

\- ¡Es complicado! Es SSSa……….. Pero Hikaru se detuvo en seco, durante mucho tiempo había dudado en decirle a Akira la verdad de lo que había sucedido 15 años atrás, pero el tiempo había pasado y Akira lo había reconocido como rival y cada vez era más difícil, cada vez dudada que realmente le fuera creer todo aquello, así que simplemente fue dejando todo de lado, revelar la verdad ya no parecía ser importante.

Pero ahora era distinto, lo sabía, no podía dejar la fotografía de aquel niño, Ichiro se parecía muchísimo a Sai, no solo físicamente, también en la manera en que jugaba, podía sentirlo, pero también podía dudarlo, aquello podría ser una gran coincidencia, Ichiro podría solamente ser un chico que hubiera estudiado a Shusaku, así como podría ser un chico que tuviera a Sai de acompañante y eso lo iba a saber cuando jugara directamente contra él.

-Pues a mi no me interesa en lo absoluto- Recalcó El de cabellos verdes.-No importa quien sea no me genera nada-

Ahora Hikaru alzó una ceja.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso Touya?, Ha ganado todos sus encuentros, debe ser bueno…

-No tiene fuerza mental, Alguien que atenta contra su propia vida, no puede tener la fortaleza para enfrentar al go….

Hikaru se quedó callado unos segundos. Fuertes recuerdos llegaron a su mente Sai lo había hecho…. Era tal su tristeza por ya no poder jugar al go, que se había quitado su propia vida.

-Es complicado- respondió Hikaru tan serenamente y con tal sentimiento que Akira quedó un poco aturdido…-Nunca juzgo algo así….

Akira miró la fotografía del Chico, ¿Qué era lo que provocaba que todo el mundo actuara tan raro cuando se trataba de él?.. Ogata san, Hikaru, incluso había oído a su padre una vez haberlo mencionado por la peculiaridad de su juego.

Lo iba a averiguar….

Ichiro estaba que no cabía de felicidad, pero se había resuelto a mostrarse estoico mientras estuviera en los exámenes, simplemente no podía mostrar debilidad, no cuando todo el mundo tenía los ojos bien puestos en todo lo que hiciera, Dejó que lo entrevistaran, que tomaran sus fotografías, pero no fue hasta que llegó a su casa que toda la emoción a flor de pie hizo erupción….

-¡SI! ¡SI! y lagrimas llenaron su rostro, pero eran lagrimas de felicidad, y sintió como un gran peso se le quitaba de encima, por fin le había quitado el pause a su vida, por fin había llegado al punto donde había quedado...Literalmente Sentía como si hubiera vuelto a nacer, todo lo que seguía era nuevo, era una nueva oportunidad.

Después de la pequeña Fiesta que su Madre le había organizado, y el rechazo de Ogata San a una partida porque según él "No quería destrozarlo en su festejo". Llegó a su habitación y le entraron unas Ganas tremendas de Jugar en línea, Ingresó bajo su seudónimo de Sato Y buscó a un oponente….

De inmediato un usuario llamado ZELDA Le pidió un encuentro.

Fue estimulante, una verdadera partida, pero si había algo que hacía que Ichiro mostrara un tremendo nivel de juego era jugando en línea. A veces pensaba que no era su mano la que movía el cursor y que esta se movía sola.

El encuentro termino con su victoria pero justo antes de que buscara otro encuentro le llegó un mensaje muy extraño…

"Eres SAI ¿Cierto?"…

Ichiro se quedó unos segundos mirando el mensaje en la pantalla no supo porque pero esa pregunta lo había desconcertado mucho

"¿Disculpa? ¿Sai?...Mi perfil es SATO, No Sai….

Y luego le contestaron.

"Ah Si, disculpa te confundí al Alguien, tu juego es parecido…"…

Ichiro volvió a quedarse pasmado, la respuesta no era lo que esperaba, esperaba que le respondiera que había escrito mal el nombre o algo por el estilo….

"MMM, no, pues, no conozco a Sai, pero seria interesante jugar contra él, ¿Cuándo lo encuentro?.

Y la respuesta fue incluso mas extraña, Según Zelda, Sai había sido un jugador muy popular hacia unos 15 años, cuando el go en línea apenas empezaba, su perfil estaba desactivado pero había en línea algunos videos y kifus de sus partidas Y la verdad la curiosidad era demasiada.

Agradeció la partida, y lo primero que hizo fue buscar la información, y lo que vió lo dejó totalmente boquiabierto, había un montón de juegos, algunos donde había destrozado a sus rivales, pero había uno que resaltaba sobre todos, un Encuentro que había tenido con el Meijin de aquella Época, Kouyo Touya.

Ichiro no supo identificar lo que sintió en el momento que miró el Kifu de la partida, no supo si era alegría, tristeza, emoción, y en cierta manera arrepentimiento por no haber sido él quien jugara aquella partida.

Y aunque creyó que aquello iba a ser algo pasajero no fue así. Para Ichiro Sai se volvió una extraña obsesión. Simplemente no podía quitarlo de su cabeza, aun tenía algo de tiempo antes de la serie de primer Dan y de comenzar su camino como pro, así que en cada momento libre que tenia, encendía su ordenador, su tablet o incluso su celular para ver los pocos videos y kifus que aún se encontraban en línea. Ichiro no podía entenderlo cada vez que los veía, cada vez que los repasaba en su mente sentía una especie de opresión en el pecho, era cierto, su manera de jugar era muy parecida a la suya propia solo que a un nivel superior, en cada movimiento de piedra un calor que no podía identificar lo llenaba por completo, simplemente se sentía unido a la persona que se hacia llamar Sai.

Pero aquello era absurdo, Sai había desaparecido hacia 14 años, la mente de Ichiro empezó a hacer conexiones absurdas, 14 años, justo la edad que él tenia, Sai había desaparecido y nadie supo más de él.

Fue entonces que la pregunta que siempre había ignorado llegó a su mente muy fuerte. Saya, su padre Kentaro, incluso Ogata san eran su familia, ellos eran los que estaban aquí para el, pero tenia que provenir de algún lado.

Rápidamente desechó la idea, aquello era ridículo. Se echó a reír como tonto. Lo mejor seria dejar el asunto de Sai por la paz, y al parecer el destino quería lo mismo porque justo en ese momento llegó la notificación del instituto de Go.

Ya tenia fecha para su serie de primer Dan y su oponente iba a ser ni mas ni menos que…

-¡AKIRA TOUYA!


	8. inesperado

Ichiro no go….Por LarsBlack

Capitulo 8…. Inesperado.

Ichiro estaba un poco impaciente por su partida de primer Dan, después de todo le había tocado al prodigio del Go Akira Touya, o más bien Touya había pedido ser su rival aún teniendo en cuenta que esta partida interfería con las series para obtener títulos.

A Ogata San también le había parecido extraño que Akira hubiera hecho ese movimiento, sin embargo sentía una especie de Orgullo al que no estaba muy acostumbrado al saber que Ichiro estaba recibiendo atención de Rivales fuertes.

-Has hecho un movimiento demasiado osado aquí- dijo Ogata señalando la piedra que había sido el inicio de la caída de Ichiro en el encuentro que acababan de Tener. –De nada Te sirve avanzar tan descaradamente si no vas a poder proteger tu territorio.

-Solo tuve mala suerte- dijo Ichiro –No creí que notaras mis intensiones.

Ogata lo fulminó con la mirada.

-¿Acaso crees que soy tan débil para no darme cuenta?.

-AHHH, NO- gritó Ichiro pidiendo disculpas. –Es solo que pensé que podía despistar un poco…

-Pero de nada sirve si no llegas a nada- lo regañó Ogata. –Un Juego Sólido es la mayor ventaja que puedes tener contra tu rival. Sé que te gusta causar un poco de caos en el tablero...

Ichiro suspiró.

-¿Me pregunto si será suficiente como para vencer al Señor Touya? Se que tengo ventaja pero he visto sus juegos…. Él es bueno….

Ogata se acomodó sus Gafas.

-Si, lo es, pero no es invencible. Akira tiene el mal hábito de Repetir patrones, si te preparas, si estudias sus juegos, tendrás una oportunidad, ¿Por qué no te quedas para la sesión de hoy? Jugar con diferentes patrones amplia tu repertorio

Ichiro sintió bastante Alegría al ver como alguien tan bueno como Ogata San creía que tenía una oportunidad, desde que había aprobado para ser pro ambos habían estado jugando muchísimo, Ichiro ya lo había vencido una vez pero desde entonces Ogata san había fortalecido su juego enormemente. Y puesto que él se preparaba para defender uno de sus títulos las lecciones que tenía con Sakura y Kotaro eran un poco más escasas. Hoy era lo última que tendrían en todo un mes

Ichiro quería volver a jugar con sus amigos, quería demostrarles que su camino seguía hacia delante, pero se había prometido no presentarse ante ellos hasta que fueran iguales hasta que él fuera oficialmente un jugador profesional del Go. Por ello cada vez que Ogata estaba en casa aprovechaba el máximo de tiempo para jugar con él.

-No, estoy bien así, no me presentaré ante ellos hasta logre alcanzarlos

-Si así lo deseas- respondió Ogata -Ahora Ichiro, acomodemos nuevamente, hay algunos movimientos que….

-¡DE ESO NADA!- gritó Saya tan fuerte tras de ellos que ambos sintieron que su corazón se salía.

-Es hora de la comida, Si fuera por ustedes se quedarían jugando todo el tiempo y ni cuenta se darían que se murieron de hambre.

Ambos fueron a lavarse con mala cara, pero Saya tenia razón, el juego los absorbía tanto que a veces olvidaban cosas básicas. Tuvieron una comida tranquila para no hacer enojar más a Saya, pero un poco antes de que terminaran el timbre sonó…

-Voy a ver quien es- dijo Ichiro levantándose de la mesa y cuando abrió la puerta literalmente quedó En Shock….

…Reconocía al joven que estaba en la puerta. Su nombre era Hikaru Shindou, otro de los rivales que esperaba vencer algún día, Aunque también lo reconoció como el joven que lo había felicitado cuando había aprobado su examen de ingreso para insei.

Sin embargo, el reconocerlo, el saber quien era no había impedido que su corazón latiera a mil al tan solo tenerlo cerca, el solo verlo había hecho que sonriera de oreja a oreja.

-¡Shindou San!- dijo con mas efusividad de la que hubiera deseado.

-Sakamoto ¿cierto?—dijo Hikaru mirando al joven y medio mordiéndose el labio. ¡Rayos!, Ichiro era la viva imagen de Sai y con ese cabello que ya llevaba un poco más largo cada día se parecía incluso más que el día que lo había visto por primera vez.

-¿Shindou?- dijo Ogata desde la mesa. -¿Ocurre algo?...

-¿Se conocen?- preguntó Ichiro…

-Algo por el estilo- contestó Hikaru riendo y llevándose las manos tras la cabeza. –Ogata san ciertamente me ayudó mucho cuando iniciaba en el go…

Ahora Ogata ya estaba en la puerta mirando al joven de 28 años. Shindou no había cambiado mucho fisicamente, pero claro que lo había hecho al madurar su juego, se habían enfrentado muchas veces, y aunque oficialmente solo lo habían hecho 7 veces el marcador estaba a su favor.

-¿Qué sucede Shindou?- preguntó Ogata por Segunda ocasión..

Hikaru se mordió el labio, cuando se había enterado que Akira le había ganado la petición de jugar contra Ichiro en las series de primer Dan había sentido bastante enojo contra su rival, eso ya había pasado, y había meditado mucho al respecto. Si quería jugar contra Ichiro para comprobar de una buena vez si tenia alguna clase de relación con Sai, esa no era la mejor manera, después de todo en las series de primer Dan los maestros siempre llevaban ventaja, y el juego no era justo y parejo. Y Si Ichiro tenía el mismo problema que el había tenido cuando jugó contra El padre de Akira, no Quería limitar su potencial.

Asi que la solución más simple era, ir y pedirle jugar una partida igualada.

Por supuesto que en su cabeza había funcionado mucho mejor, eso de llegar de la nada a pedir un partida contra un chico al cual apenas conocía y literal solo había cruzado unas cuantas palabras no parecía muy factible ahora y ciertamente no sabía que decir, mucho menos con Ogata Sensei mirándolo. En el pasado Ogata había sospechado que él era Sai y aunque nunca pudo comprobarlo era algo que generaba un poco de fricción entre ellos.

-Ah- dijo Sonriendo. –Vine a felicitar a su hijo, me enteré que pasó en primer lugar en su examen de Pro…

Ogata frunció el ceño.

Ichiro alzó una ceja

Y Hikaru siguió sonriendo.

…-Y la verdad me gustaría mucho tener una partida con él….

Ahora Ogata Alzó las cejas ante una petición tan abrupta.

Pero el Corazón de Ichiro latio a mil, el solo prospecto de tener un encuentro con Shindou san había hecho que se llenara de emoción.

-¿Puedo? Preguntó Ichiro mirando a Ogata. Y a su madre…

-No necesitas pregúntame- respondió Ogata. –Prácticamente ya eres un profesional puedes jugar con quien tu quieras…

Ichiro rio un poco

-Apenas voy a cumplir 15… pedir permiso a mis padres todavía esta escrito en mi ADN….

Apenas dijo eso y se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho, miró a Ogata miró a su madre esperando que no lo hubieran notado… y suspiró aliviado cuando su madre simplemente siguió la conversación normalmente.

-Y así debe ser mientras estés bajo este techo.. cuando pagues tu propia renta entonces podras mandarte solo pero mientras no.

-Entonces puedo o no puedo…

Saya sonrió.

-Cuando terminemos de comer tal vez- respondió Saya. – y miró a Hikaru. -¿Gustas acompañarnos?..

-Por supuesto- Contestó Hikaru..

Y prosiguieron con la comida, platicaron amenamente mientras Shindou contaba como era que él y Ogata se conocían…

Hikaru sabía que jugar contra Ichiro con personas iba a ser complicado ya que no podria preguntarle directamente sobre Sai, pero eso no importaba mucho ahora, El juego era el que iba a hablar por ellos…

Terminaron de Comer y se prepararon para un encuentro.

Hikaru sintió la mirada penetrante de Ogata. Pero no iba a cohibierse, Ichiro sentía demasiada emoción que no entendía de donde provenía.

Sin Embargo Ogata tenía un objetivo peculiar en este encuentro, desde que había visto el juego de Ichiro por primera Vez había notado el increíble parecido de su manera de jugar con la de Hikaru…una extraña mezcla de jugadas actuales con jugadas antiguas, y aunque Shindou solía hacer jugadas muy extrañas que al final resultaban ser genialidades. Ichiro tenía esa clase de Cimientos pero no demostraba su poder totalmente..

Este iba a ser un encuentro destinado por los Dioses..

Ichiro consiguió empezar, y al colocar su primera piedra hizo un movimiento inesperado, incluso para él mismo…la verdad no supo que fue lo que le motivó a mover justo ahí…

Hikaru se Detuvo un momento…..esa jugada…. Esa jugada había sido la misma jugada que Sai había hecho cuando jugaron por primera vez, aquella vez que jugaron contra Akira, Pero no debía precipitarse, era una jugada de apretura estándar, sin embargo Hikaru recordaba aquel juego como si hubiera sido ayer..

Colocó su piedra donde Akira lo había hecho en aquella ocasión E Ichiro respondió exactamente donde mismo

Hikaru tembló un poco de emoción, un movimiento más y estaría seguro, aquella vez Sai había respondido con un Kosumi, un movimiento antiguo des actualizado, si Ichiro respondía de aquella manera…

Pero el joven no movía, se había detenido y sostenía la piedra pensativo sobre su siguiente jugada.

Hikaru Tragó un poco de Saliva..

Ichiro se detuvo un momento, llevaban pocos movimientos pero por alguna razón podía ver el patrón del juego que deseaba realizar, sin embargo su próximo movimiento le hacía dudar un poco, una respuesta antigua, no era la mejor opción pero por algún motivo esa jugada resonaba en su cabeza una y otra vez y auque a veces resultaban desastres había aprendido que seguir sus instintos siempre lo llevaban a tener los mejores juegos, no siempre ganaba, pero siempre quedaba satisfecho.

Tomó la piedra pero justo cuando iba a colocarla el teléfono fijo de la casa sonó. Y eso lo distrajo.

Saya contestó y por el rostro que puso supo que no había sido nada bueno..

-Es la madre de Sakura- dijo. –No podrá llegar a la lección, tuvo un pequeño percance en su bicicleta y están en le hospital

Ichiro se puso de pie tan rápido que golpeó el tablero y las fichas haciendo que todas cayeran desparramadas…

-¿Es grave? ¿Qué ocurrió?.. y luego miró el tablero..

-Lo siento Tanto Shindou San- dijo haciendo reverencia..

-No hay problema- dijo Hikaru sabiendo que este juego ya estaba terminado.. –Anda vayan, esto puede esperar…

Saya dejó al pequeño Seichi encargado y los tres fueron al hospital donde Sakura había sido internada… ella había tenido un percance en su bicicleta, un vehiculo no había respetado los señalamientos y la había golpeado, no muy fuerte pero si lo suficiente para que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera al suelo, tenia varios golpes y cortadas, pero lo peor era su pierna a a que tenían que ponerle un yeso…

Mientras Saya y Seiji hablaban con la madre su amiga…Ichiro entró un poco apenado a la habitación donde Sakura descansaba.

-¡No te burles!- dijo Sakura al verlo. –Te recuerdo que tú tampoco te veías muy bien con el brazo enyesado y nunca dije nada.

Ichiro sonrió.

-No voy a decir nada….. – y luego su rostro se puso serio. –Pero me alegro que estés bien, cuando oí que estabas en el hospital…..

-No es nada agradable ¿cierto?...

El rostro de Ichiro se ensombreció… la verdad no había pensado en ¿Cómo se debieron haber sentido sus amigos cuando ocurrió lo de su supuesto suicidio?.

-No, no lo es Sakura, y por eso te pido disculpas…

Ella bufó…

-Esa no es la disculpa que quiero, ya me aclaraste que todo fue un malentendido, que fue un accidente y te creo, no tienes que disculparte por accidente… la disculpa que quiero es ¿porque te volviste un fantasma desde que regresaste?… no respondiste mis llamadas, no aceptabas vernos…. ¿Qué demonios Ichiro?...

Ichiro bajó un poco la mirada.

-Es un poco tonto, pero no quería que me vieras así, no quería que me vieras hasta que fuera el mismo chico que esperabas el día que íbamos a convertirnos pro juntos.

Sakura suavizó su mirada.

-Si que eres tonto-

Hikaru suspiró mientras recogía las piedras y acomodaba el tablero, su encuentro con Ichiro solo le había dejado más dudas que respuestas, pero no se iba a rendir, volvería a intentarlo pero esta vez seria más precavido. Necesitaba hablar con él en privado y ya no seria sutil al respecto. Tenía que saber, tenia que hacerlo. Pero el dios del Go era caprichoso y realmente no tuvo la oportunidad no sin parecer un acosador. Akira iba a ser el primero en Luchar contra él…. Y ese encuentro no se lo iba a perder por nada del mundo.


End file.
